The present invention relates to a multicolor ink ribbon switching system for a printer and, more particularly, to a multicolor ink ribbon switching system capable of using both a multicolor ink ribbon and a monochromatic ink ribbon.
Since a conventional multicolor ribbon switching system does not include a means for discriminating a monochromatic ink ribbon from a multicolor ink ribbon, these two types of ribbons cannot be interchangeably used, resulting in inconvenience.
Further, in the conventional multicolor ribbon switching system, shifting operation for changing the color of the ribbon and an operation for feeding the ribbon are performed by different driving means, and, therefor, two driving sources (motors) are required.